With the constant advancement of semiconductor technology, the trend of the currently available integrated circuit (IC) is toward small volume. Nowadays, several times in the quantity of computing elements than previously are provided in the same volume IC. As number the computing elements increasing, the computation of the IC at high speed also produce much more heat during operation thereof. For example, when the central processing unit (CPU) is in high load usage, the heat it generates can burn out the entire CPU. Therefore, heat dissipation devices are vital to the ICs.
CPUs, chips, or other electronic elements of electronic products are all heat sources. Therefore, heat pipes, vapor chambers, flat heat pipes, and so forth which provide excellent heat dissipation effect and heat transfer effect to remove heat produced by the heat sources when operation. The heat pipe mainly dissipates at a remote distance. One side of the heat pipe absorbs heat produced by the heat-generating elements and then evaporated. Thereafter, the evaporated heat is dissipated via a condensing section and condensed into liquid due to capillary force, then flowed back to the evaporating section to complete the whole inclosed circulation. The vapor chamber is used to spread the heat produced by large area in electronic products in two dimensions across the vapor chamber area (in-plane spreading) and also conduct the heat in a vertical direction (through-plane). The produced heat is absorbed from one side of the vapor chamber in contact with heat sources and then transferred to the other side of the vapor chamber to dissipate.
However, the heat pipe and the vapor chamber have lower heat exchange efficiency since they can only dissipate or transfer the produced heat in the electronic products in areas connected to the heat sources with no effects of heat spreading and heat dissipation, or heat dissipation effect at a remote distance.